Potions and Killing Curses
by SlyGriff
Summary: When Voldemort begins to target Hermione, Severus steps in to protect her. Will love blossom or will the war separate them? R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize. Whatever you do recognize belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue.

**Summary:** When Voldemort begins to target Hermione, Severus steps in to protect her.

Will love blossom or will the war separate them? R/R

**Author's Note:** I think I covered all warnings except Severus being OOC. If you haven't figured out that in most of my stories he's OOC then that's not my problem. No Flames please.

**Potions and Killing Curses**

**Chapter 1**

Severus Snape currently sat in his chair at the meeting with Voldemort's Inner Circle, and he was completely bored. He was trying not to fall asleep in fact, when Voldemort said something that peeked his interest.

"Now, I want the mudblood friend of Harry Potter. As we all know, she is the brightest witch to go through Hogwarts in nearly fifty years. She could be a great asset to our cause," Voldemort said.

"She's a mudblood my Lord," Lucius protested.

"She may be a mudblood, but she's more brilliant than you. I also understand she plans to become a Potions Mistress as well as minor in Transfiguration. That could come in handy for us," Voldemort hissed.

_'I will have to inform Albus of this right away,'_ Severus thought.

The meeting continued for a few more minutes, then Voldemort dismissed them. Just as Severus was about to leave, Lucius stopped him.

"I have no time for idle chit-chat, Lucius," Severus said.

"This will only take a moment. I just wanted to let you know that I will be bringing in the mudblood," Lucius said heatedly.

"We'll see about that," Severus hissed.

The two wizards glared evilly at each other for a few moments before Severus brushed past the blonde haired wizard. Severus quickly apparated back to Hogwarts. Luckily, it was summer, and this gave the Order plenty of time to decide a course of action to protect Hermione Granger.

"Severus, I see you've returned," Albus greeted as Severus entered the office.

"The meeting was short. It seems Miss Granger's above normal brilliance has attracted the attention of the Dark Lord. He wants her brought to him. I believe he plans to turn her to his side," Severus reported.

"This is disturbing. We must find some way to protect her. When does he want her by?" Albus asked.

"He didn't say," Severus answered.

"Hmm. She is staying at 12 Grimmauld Place this summer. She is doing some research for me. I want you to go and explain the situation. I will call an Order meeting and see what the Order has to say or suggest," Albus instructed.

"Yes, sir. When should I leave?" Severus questioned.

"Immediately. Gather whatever you will need for a week," Albus answered.

Severus nodded, turned, and left. He quickly made his way to his chambers in the dungeons. He was beyond furious, he was actually seeing red.

_'How dare that bastard threaten her! I'll die before I allow him, or anyone else, to harm one hair on her head!'_ he seethed as he entered his chambers.

For the past year and a half, Severus had been in love with Hermione. He was attracted to her not only physically, but intellectually as well. She had grown from a bushy haired, know-it-all, to a beautiful, intelligent woman. She no longer felt the need to prove herself.

Severus smiled softly as he quickly packed his things. He was looking forward to seeing and getting the chance to spend some one-on-one time with Hermione. He finished packing and then left the castle.

************************************************** ******************

At 12 Grimmauld Place, Hermione sat in the library, surrounded by stacks of books and rolls of parchments. She had been helping the Headmaster do research on creating a protection spell or potion of some kind. So far, she had come up empty handed, but she had only been at it for a week.

She put down her quill, stood up, and stretched. She then headed for the kitchen. Hermione let out a weary sigh. Shortly after beginning her sixth year, her parents had been killed by Death Eaters. Since she was of age, she didn't need a guardian. The first thing she did was, she sold her parents' home and their cars. With the money, she bought herself a two bedroom flat in downtown London.

Hermione began to hum a tune as she entered the kitchen. She was quite glad she was alone in the house. Since Sirius had been cleared of all charges, he had more time to fix up the house, even if he no longer lived there. It was no longer creepy and depressing, but warm and welcoming.

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione frowned slightly and placed her teacup back on the counter. She turned and headed for the front hallway. She was surprised to see Professor Snape standing before her.

"Professor? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need to discuss something with you. Let's go to the kitchen. It's important," Severus replied.

Hermione nodded and led him into the kitchen. Severus sat down at the table while Hermione made them both a cup of tea. He was quite impressed that she knew how he took his tea.

"Thank you. How did you know how I like my tea?" he asked.

"I pay attention to detail. What is it you needed to discuss with me?" she replied.

"Earlier this evening, the Dark Lord called his Inner Circle for a meeting. The main objective was you. He wants to turn you to his side. He knows you are the brightest witch to come through Hogwarts in half a century. Plus, he knows what you plan on majoring in at the University," Severus explained.

"What? After he murders my parents, he expects me to just up and join him? He must really be delusional," Hermione exclaimed.

"Albus is calling an Order meeting. He's hoping that we can come up with some way to protect you," Severus said.

"To protect me? What are they going to do? Put me in a bag and bury me?" she asked sarcastically.

"I don't know. Look, it's getting pretty late. Why don't we turn in. Albus should have everyone notified by tomorrow afternoon," he answered.

"So you're here to baby sit me?" she questioned quietly.

"No, I'm here to protect, and to possibly help you with your research, as well," he replied.

She just nodded. The two finished their tea, and exited the kitchen. Severus followed her into the library and helped put away the books and scrolls. Once finished, they headed upstairs. Severus' room was right next door to Hermione's.

"Good night Professor Snape. Thanks for filling me in and helping me clean up in the library," she said.

"You're welcome and good night to you too Miss Granger," he replied.

Hermione gave him a gentle smile then entered the room. A second later, she leaned against the door and let out a sigh. She turned on the light and began to undress.

_'The Professor seemed almost concerned for me. Surely I was only imagining it. Then again, maybe I wasn't,'_ she thought as she climbed into bed.

************************************************** *****************

In the next room, Severus laid in bed as well, his thoughts dwelling on the young woman next door to him and wishing that she had the same feelings for him as he had for her.

"Who am I kidding? She could never love me," he whispered to the empty, dark room.

Severus rolled onto his side and slowly drifted off to sleep. Both Hermione and Severus slept peacefully, both looking forward to the dawn of the next day.

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize. Whatever you do recognize belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue.

**Summary:** When Voldemort begins to target Hermione, Severus steps in to protect her.

Will love blossom or will the war separate them? R/R

**Author's Note:** I think I covered all warnings except Severus being OOC. If you haven't figured out that in most of my stories he's OOC then that's not my problem. No Flames please.

**Potions and Killing Curses**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione entered the kitchen at 12 Grimmauld Place and was surrounded by the smell of a delicious breakfast being prepared.

"Good morning Miss Granger," Severus greeted.

"Good morning Professor," Hermione replied.

"Have a seat. Breakfast will be ready in a moment," he said.

Hermione slowly sat down at the table. She was quite shocked to see the most feared Professor at Hogwarts, cook a five star breakfast. She smiled at the domestic sight.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked as he placed a plate of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and toast in front of her.

"Honestly, sir, you. No one would believe me if I told them that you cooked me breakfast," she answered.

"It will be our little secret then," he chuckled as he winked at her.

Hermione smiled as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Severus sat down across from her and did the same. Covertly he watched as she ate her breakfast. She had her hair pulled up into a high ponytail. She wore a tight lilac tank top, that showed off her perfect upper body. Her long legs were encased in tight light blue denim jeans. Her look was topped off by the black heeled boots she wore.

"Can I ask you something sir?" she asked.

"Go ahead," he replied.

"I don't want to seem rude, but why are you being so nice to me?" she questioned.

"I am capable of being nice. As to why, let's just say I've had a change of heart toward you," he answered.

Hermione just looked at him in confusion for a moment before returning to her meal. Severus smiled slightly as he too continued eating. After they had both finished eating,  
Severus put their dishes in the sink, and the pair headed for the library.

"What are you researching for Albus?" he asked.

"Well, he asked me if I could find a spell, potion, or charm that would help protect the Order members against the Death Eaters," she answered.

"Have you made any progress?" he questioned.

"I've found a few promising leads," she said.

Hermione quickly gathered the books and scrolls from the day before. As she did, Severus picked up her notes and began going over them. What he saw shocked him. He knew she was brilliant, but he now knew just how brilliant.

"What do you think sir?" she asked tentatively.

"Miss Granger, if you can do what your notes theorize you can, you will make Wizarding history," he replied, admiration and shock evident in his voice.

Hermione beamed brightly up at him. She set the books and scrolls down on the table and the two immediately got to work, both hoping that by that night, they would be closer to completing the research.

Four hours later they stood up and stretched. Severus watched as she walked over to one of the windows and peered out. He let out a quiet sigh as the golden sunlight washed over her bronzed, flawless skin. In his eyes, she looked like a goddess.

"When is the Order meeting?" she asked.

"Tonight at seven. Albus owled me this morning before you woke up," he said.

Hermione nodded. Suddenly, a loud rumbling sound was heard. Severus looked down at his stomach, then back at Hermione, a somewhat embarrassed expression on his face.

"Let's head into the kitchen and I'll fix us some lunch," she giggled.

He nodded. As Severus followed her into the kitchen, he thought about his own plan to protect her from Voldemort.

_'I know she will be at the meeting tonight. I hope she chooses my plan. If she doesn't, though, then what will I do?'_ he thought as he sat at the table. He took note, that like him, Hermione was quite the little chef. He smiled as she expertly whipped up a couple of chicken salad sandwiches with a side of chips.

"Lunch is served," she said with a smile as she sat the plate in front of him.

"This looks delicious," he replied.

She smiled and went to fix them some pumpkin juice. The two ate in a comfortable silence, both watching each other when the other wasn't looking.

_'He really is a brilliant man. He's also handsome in a dark and mysterious sort of way. Whoever can thaw his frigid exterior and win his heart will be one lucky woman,'_ Hermione thought.

_'I wonder what she would say if I told her how I felt about her? Would she run away? Would she return those feelings? Would she laugh?'_ he wondered as he finished his meal.

"Shall we get back to work?" Hermione asked.

"After you, Miss Granger," Severus replied.

The two placed their plates in the sink then returned to the library. Severus felt they were close to finding something. For the rest of the afternoon they worked. About two hours later, Hermione gasped.

"Oh my god! Professor, I think I've found something!" Hermione gasped.

Severus put down the book and quill he held, and rushed to her side. He took her notes and read over the scroll she held, plus the calculations she had just done. His eyes grew wide.

"Sir?" she questioned.

Severus placed the papers on the table, grabbed her hands, pulled her to her feet, gathered her in his arms, and began spinning her around. Hermione held onto his neck as he began to laugh. A few moments later he placed her back on her feet.

"Forgive me, Miss Granger, but you've just made history! You may very well have found the one potion that will protect someone from the Killing Curse!" Severus exclaimed.

"Wh…what? You…you mean I did it? I really did it?" she asked in shock.

"Yes," he answered.

"Ohhh!" she squealed.

A second later, Severus stumbled back a few steps as she jumped into his arms. He held her tight as her laughter rang in his ears. After a few minutes he set her back down on her feet.

"Oh my god! I can't believe this!" she cried.

"Tonight we will tell Albus. Then you can begin brewing the potion," he said with a smile.

Hermione and Severus sat back down and quickly began making a list of the ingredients they would need, as well as the brewing instructions. They had just finished putting away the books and scrolls when Albus, Minerva, Remus, and Sirius entered the library.

"There you two are," Albus greeted.

"Hello, sir. We have some wonderful news," Hermione beamed.

"Oh?" Albus asked.

"Yes, sir. Thanks to Professor Snape, I have found a potion like you asked me to," Hermione replied.

"Miss Granger is being modest. She was the one who discovered, actually created, a whole new potion. If all goes as planned, this potion will protect whoever drinks it from the Killing Curse," Severus explained.

The four adults just stared at Severus and Hermione in absolute shock. She nodded eagerly as she handed the parchment with the potion on it to Albus. The older wizard read over the parchment quickly then looked up at her and Severus.

"Merlin's beard! Do you two realize what you've just done? You've just made history!" Albus exclaimed.

Minerva rushed forward and hugged them both. Remus and Sirius hugged and kissed Hermione's cheek.

"We can celebrate later, right now, we have an Order meeting. Miss Granger, I want you to join us," Albus said.

The six of them moved from the library into the kitchen. As Hermione sat down, Severus pulled out her chair. She smiled back in thanks. A few minutes later, everyone was present and the meeting began.

"We are here because Severus has discovered some upsetting news. It seems Voldemort wants to lure Hermione to his side. We must now find some way to protect her," Albus explained.

"Isn't she safe at Hogwarts?" Tonks questioned.

"Unfortunately, no. There are children of Death Eaters, as well as some sixth and seventh years that are Death Eaters. Even if we added extra security, there are too many opportunities in which they could still get her," Albus answered.

"What about if she stays here? Remus and I could stay here and help protect her," Sirius suggested.

"What would you two do if this place was discovered? Every Death Eater is searching for her. Just the two of you can't possibly think you can protect her," Severus shot back.

"Oh really? You think you can come up with a better plan Snivillus?" Sirius challenged.

"Yes. She can be moved to Snape Manor," Severus answered.

Everyone began talking, or in Sirius's case, shouting at once. Hermione just sat there. The only person not talking or shouting, was Severus. She looked up and their eyes locked.

_'Why is he looking at me like that? As if he's hoping and praying I'll accept his plan,'_ she thought.

"Silence!" Albus roared. Everyone fell silent. "Now then, Miss Granger, do you have anything you would like to say? After all, this is your life we're talking about," Albus asked gently.

"Well, I do have a few questions for Professor Snape. Sir, no offense but, you are a Death Eater in Voldemort's eyes. Wouldn't I be walking into the proverbial lion's den?" Hermione questioned.

"No, Miss Granger. The Dark Lord doesn't know I own Snape Manor. I bought the manor after the death of both my parents. Only Albus has been there. Plus, it is unplotable," Severus answered.

"Can you protect me if the Death Eaters do manage to find us and attack?" she asked.

"I can and I will protect you. With my life if necessary," he stated.

Hermione fell silent, she thought about it. She knew she would need help with the potion, plus, he knew how the Death Eaters thought and operated. After about ten minutes, she came to her decision.

"I accept Professor Snape's offer," she stated.

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize. Whatever you do recognize belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue.

**Summary:** When Voldemort begins to target Hermione, Severus steps in to protect her.

Will love blossom or will the war separate them? R/R

**Author's Note:** I think I covered all warnings except Severus being OOC. If you haven't figured out that in most of my stories he's OOC then that's not my problem. No Flames please.

**Potions and Killing Curses**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione sat on her balcony at Snape Manor. It had been four months since she had moved into the manor with Severus. She remembered how furious Sirius and her friends, Harry and Ron, had been. When Harry and Ron found out, they flooed to 12 Grimmauld Place and demanded she change her mind. When she refused, they left. A few days after she had arrived at the manor, they sent her a letter apologizing and asking that she keep in touch and be careful.

"Does, Miss, need anything?" Celest asked.

"No thanks, Celest. Do you know when Professor Snape will return?" Hermione replied.

"Master says not till this weekend," Celest answered.

"Oh. Thank you," Hermione said sadly.

"Miss misses the Master I thinks," Celest stated with a small grin.

Hermione just looked at the house elf. From the moment she had entered the luxurious four story, thirty-six room home, she had fallen in love with it. Along with the head house elf, Celest.

"Am I that obvious?" Hermione sighed as she sat on the wooden bench.

"Only because I know what to looks for," Celest answered.

"I'm not even sure when I started thinking of him in a way other than my Professor. I got used to him being around, and now the manor seems so empty without him," Hermione said.

"Master has only been gone for a week. He should be backs tomorrow night," Celest replied gently.

"Thanks, Celest. I feel much better," Hermione smiled.

Celest gave her a bright smile then disappeared with a 'POP' . She turned and re-entered her bedroom. She grabbed the file that held her and Severus' notes for the new potion and headed downstairs to the study.

_'What am I feeling towards the Professor? Could it be that I'm falling in love with him?'_ She thought as she entered the study.

As she began reading through the notes, her mind wondered back to the day she agreed to move into Snape Manor with Severus.

_*Begin Flashback*_

Hermione just sat in her chair. She couldn't believe what Albus had just asked her.

"Wh…what did you just say, sir?" Hermione stuttered.

"I said, would you like to join the Order of the Phoenix," He repeated with a chuckle.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

"Of course, you will have to graduate. I know this is short notice, but I can have the board who administers the N.E.W.T's give you your tests at Hogwarts starting the day after tomorrow," Albus explained.

"Of course, sir. I'm ready," Hermione said.

Albus nodded. Everyone gathered around her and began to congratulate her. Not just on joining the Order, but for the potion as well. She looked across the room and her eyes locked with Severus'. He just smiled slightly and nodded at her. She returned the smile.

"Congratulations, Hermione. I'm just sorry you have to live with Snivillus," Sirius said.

"He's not that bad, Sirius. Thanks to him, I found everything I needed to create the potion," Hermione sighed.

"You don't know him the way I do. Trust me, he'll just stab you in the back once he gets what he wants," Sirius insisted.

"You're wrong, Sirius," Hermione stated as she spun on her heal and walked upstairs to her room.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door. She just stared at it a second then looked out her window. She heard the door open and close. She spun around to tell whoever it was to leave. There stood Severus.

"Ohh. Professor, I thought you were Sirius," she said.

"Is everything all right Miss Granger?" Severus asked.

"It's just something Sirius said. He was saying that you would just stab me in the back once you got what you wanted or something like that," she answered.

"Miss Granger, I assure you, I would never betray you. Ever," he said.

*End Flashback*

Hermione let out a sigh and closed the file. She couldn't concentrate, so she did what she'd always done whenever she couldn't focus. She headed for the kitchen to cook.

"Hello, miss!" the house elves greeted happily.

The elves had learned that Hermione loved to cook when she had the time. After a few days at the manor, they grew used to her being in the kitchen.

"Hello," Hermione said.

The elves watched as she began pulling out bowls, measuring cups and spoons, and different ingredients. As Hermione began mixing things, the elves returned to their work as well.

************************************************** **********************

Back at Hogwarts, Severus sat at his desk observing his 7th year potions class. By some miracle, Harry and Ron had managed to get enough O.W.L's to remain in his class. His eyes lingered on the desk directly in front of him. Her desk.

_'She would be sitting right there brewing yet another flawless potion,'_ he thought.

They realized that the potion she had created couldn't be brewed until November and wouldn't be finished until just before Christmas. A few of the ingredients wouldn't be available until the end of October.

"You have five minutes to finish you potions then begin cleaning up your areas," Severus instructed.

Harry and Ron had been livid when they found out that Hermione would be living with Severus. They still didn't trust him, despite him being in the Order of the Phoenix.

"I want a two foot essay on the effect the four phases have on the ingredients of the potion you brewed today, with emphasis on the moon flower. Class dismissed," Severus ordered.

He got to his feet, gathered the papers from his desk, and started to head for his study when Harry and Ron stopped him.

"Yes, Potter?" Severus asked.

"Sir, how's Hermione?" Harry questioned.

"Miss Granger is perfectly fine. My head house elf has been writing me daily. I assure you, your friend is safe," Severus answered.

"Fine," Harry said.

Severus nodded and watched as the two young wizards exited the classroom. He turned and entered his study. This was his last class of the day. Luckily he had no classes the next day.

_'Perhaps, I could speak to Albus and return to the manor tonight,'_ he thought as he sat behind his desk.

Just then, his fireplace roared to life and Lucius Malfoy came walking out of the green flames, an evil scowl plastered on his pale face. Severus groaned mentally as he waited for the other man to speak.

"Where the hell is she?" Lucius demanded.

"Where is who, Lucius?" Severus replied as he neatly placed the papers in the top drawer and locked it.

"You know damn well who I mean! The mudblood! My son informed me that she wasn't on the train and hasn't been in classes all week!" Lucius yelled as he slammed his hands, palms down, on the desk.

"How should I know. I'm not the girl's keeper. Plus, the old man hasn't said anything about her whereabouts," Severus said calmly as he leaned back in his chair.

"You're hiding something, old friend," Lucius snarled.

"I'm hiding nothing. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go meet with that old man that runs this place," Severus said as he got to his feet.

"I'll figure out what you're hiding old friend, and when I do, I will expose you as the traitor I know you are," Lucius growled.

Severus merely stared back at him. Lucius spun on his heel, threw some floo powder into the fireplace, and left. Severus let out a weary sigh, then quickly headed for Albus's office.

"What should we do?" Albus asked.

"Let me return to the Manor tonight. Rather right now. I need to make sure the Manor is completely protected. I'm not about to let anything happen to her," Severus answered as he paced the office.

Albus sat behind his desk and watched his Potion's Master. Suddenly, everything made sense. Severus' behavior after the Death Eater meeting, his suggestion for her to move into Snape Manor, and now this event with Lucius.

"Severus, are you by any chance in love with Hermione?" Albus asked.

Severus stopped pacing and faced his mentor and friend. He let out a heavy sigh and nodded. Albus smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Have you told her?" Albus questioned.

"No. She could never love me in return. I just want her safe Albus. That's all I want and care about," Severus answered as he plopped down into a chair.

"You need to tell her, my boy. She deserves to know and make a decision for herself about her feelings towards someone," Albus said.

"What if she hates me or wants nothing to do with me?" Severus asked.

"I don't know what to say, but think about this. If she hated you, would she currently be staying at your home?" Albus replied.

Severus fell silent. Albus had a point. Perhaps, there was a chance for him and Hermione to move on as a couple.

T.B.C


End file.
